


be my date

by yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, please ignore any typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongie/pseuds/yongie
Summary: jaemin wants to take his best friend to prom. but jaemin has a girlfriend.





	be my date

jaemin felt like a schoolgirl with a stupid crush.

senior prom was a couple weeks away and his off and on again girlfriend (they were on right now) said he shouldn't even dare think of promposing to another girl.

girl. she never said it couldn't be a boy.

and the boy jaemin had on his mind right now was lee jeno.

they had always joked that if neither of them had a date for prom, they could go as friends. for jaemin, it wasn't a joke and he wanted to go more as friends. he wanted to go as boyfriends.

even now, while jeno sat across from him during lunch, head burrowed in a book and eyebrows furrowed, jaemin couldn't stop himself from staring. gently, he tapped jeno on the cheek.

huh?

"what are you reading that's so interesting that you can't pay attention to me?" jaemin whined, putting on his best pout. he'd hoped to make jeno blush pink, but jeno just laughed.

"it's you're always more interesting to me jaemin." jaemin hated when jeno talked like that. It made all the more easier to pretend they were dating.

"do you know who you're going to ask to prom?" jaemin wished jeno would say his name.

"i don't know, I mean i don't have a girlfriend like you."

jaemin rolled his eyes at the mention of his girlfriend. sure, she was pretty, and she had been sweet when they started dating junior year. but as jaemin began to develop a crush on jeno over the past summer, she took notice and increasingly became more possessive, much to jaemin's ire.

she would throw tantrums or he would get upset and they wouldn't talk for days, sometimes weeks. when that happened, jeno would be the first to know.

"why don't you two just end it?"

"i don't know." jaemin knew he liked girls but jeno had been the first boy he ever liked. but he wasn't confused, he was simply scared of being rejected. that would mean losing jeno forever.

prom was just a week away, and jaemin and his girlfriend hadn't talked in two days. they hadn't even coordinated his tie and her corsage. jeno didn't have a date either, yet.

jaemin was lying in bed staring at his girlfriend's last texts.

 

_how many times do i have to tell you that IM your girlfriend ??_

_the way you and jeno spend time together makes everyone think you two are dating_

_people are saying YOU dumped me_

_for HIM_

 

jaemin was SICK. he couldn't imagine spending prom with his girlfriend while jeno would probably dancing with pretty girls all night.

jaemin had to find a way to break up with her AND ask jeno out before prom in one week.

"jaemin, are you two still not talking?"

jaemin shook his head. they were walking home, like they always did. jeno had been busy the last few days so jaemin only saw him after school. maybe he was busy with a last minute promposal. jaemin hoped that wasn't the case.

"doesn't seem like it."

"but then who are you gonna take to prom?"

jeno cocked his head to side, a quizzical expression on his face. if jeno hadn't grabbed jaemin's arm, he would have crossed the street, straight into traffic. why did he always have to look so cute?

before jaemin could say anything, jeno answered for him.

"well, you could probably ask out any girl you want. they would never say no."

jeno grinned. jaemin grinned back.

_but, i want to take you to prom._

three days later and jaemin still hadn't texted his girlfriend back. prom was friday night.

jeno didn't have a date yet either. when jaemin saw him hall between classes, he tried to call him out to him. the rest of the hall drained out his voice. for a second, jaemin caught the glimpse of a girl running to catch up to him.

she called his name. and he turned around, smiling as he did so. the smile he always gave jaemin.

jaemin turned back, marching through the rest of underclassmen, skipping class to go to the bathroom instead.

that day jaemin left right after class, not waiting at the gates for jeno like he usually would.

thankfully, neither was the girl he had seen with jeno earlier that day.

once he got home, jaemin ignored all texts from jeno. even his usual phone call after dinner.

it was wednesday and prom was in two nights. jaemin didn't want to go anymore. he had pulled his girlfriend aside at lunch and told he couldn't go, and that he could find another date for her. she didn't need his help though, because she already had another boy on her arm by the end of the school day.

again, jaemin rushed past the school gates, wanting to get home before he could run into jeno.

jeno had other plans though. 

unable to get a hold of jaemin in two days, jeno was already waiting at the spot where jeno and jaemin's route home split.

jaemin made eye contact with jeno, who stood on the opposite side of the road, just as he reached the crosswalk.

god, jeno always did look amazing in their school uniform. his eyes widened slightly, but he kept his composure. too late to turn around now.

jaemin stood in place, jeno crossing the street towards him. in his head, the scene played out in slow motion. the world around them blinked out of existence as each boy became the focus of the other.

when jeno reached jaemin, he said nothing. they took a moment to take in each other. then jeno took jaemin's hand, leading them back to his house.

jeno's house was quiet as ever, his parents still at work. the pair of boys had spent many afternoons sprawled out in the living room or on jeno's bed, studying, playing video games, or sometimes just talking endlessly.

as jeno unlocked the door, jaemin chewed on his lower lip. a bad habit whenever he was nervous, one he had never been able to quite kick.

they walked in silently. jeno threw his bag to the floor and went to get two glasses of water. when he came back, jaemin was still standing by the door, shoes on. jaemin couldn't help but suddenly feel like a stranger in a house that considered just as much a home as his own. 

"jaemin, you can come in you know."

jeno's voice was filled with amusement. at the sight of his familiar smile, jaemin felt himself relax a bit. dropping his bag next to jeno's, jaemin followed his friend into his living room.

they sat next to each other on jeno's couch, albeit a distance between them that would never be there. 

having not seen jeno in a couple of days, jaemin ached to close the gap and simply cuddle into jeno's chest.

instead, jaemin asked a question.

"so what's her name?"

jeno looked at jaemin confused. he didn't have a girlfriend.

"don't play dumb, i saw you two together."

"your prom date, jeno. who's your prom date?"

jeno realized what jaemin had misunderstood.

with a chuckle, he explained that the girl jaemin had see the hall that day was a girl from jeno's calculus class. she had asked jeno to prom, but he had turned her down.

"why would you do that dumbass?"

now it was jaemin's turn to be confused; what boy turns down a date two days before prom?

jeno shrugged.

"i wanted to go with someone else."

"Oh."

maybe, just maybe, there was hope for jaemin.

jaemin didn't push jeno further and instead explained that he and his girlfriend had broken up again, and that she was going to prom with someone else.

jeno took this as the reason why jaemin had avoided him the last day and jaemin didn't bother to correct him.

soon jaemin was cradled under jeno's arm, his hands wrapped around his best friend's waist.

jaemin had missed jeno so much. 

jaemin was peacefully resting in jeno's grasp when he felt the other boy place a kiss in his own hair. it wasn't first time jeno had kissed jaemin like that, but this time it felt different.

jaemin pulled away slightly to look up at jeno. jeno's eyes were wide, staring back at him.

jaemin was still busy staring at jeno's eyes, so busy, he didn't notice when jeno's eyes darted down to jaemin's lips.

it took jaemin a few seconds into the kiss to realize what was happening. jeno started to pull back, afraid this wasn't what jaemin wanted.

but it was EXACTLY what jaemin wanted.

he pulled jeno back towards his lips, kissing him back. jeno caught on and quickly followed suit.

soon they were both breathless, foreheads bumped against each other. neither of dared break the silence, both trying to relish in the moment they would have never have imagined would actually happen.

eventually, jeno would be the first to speak. figures, he was always the more collected of the two of them.

"did you... uhh.. enjoy that?"

jeno was blushing beet red. but so was jaemin.

jaemin couldn't get the words out of his chest, so he smiled wide and nodded instead. jeno's heart started to race at his smile. it always had but this time he didn't push it aside.

jeno pulled jaemin towards his chest, and the pink haired boy immediately buried himself in his boyfriend's chest.

_wait._

"jeno?"

"yes?" jeno started to panic. did jaemin suddenly change his mind?

"are we..... a thing now?" jaemin's voice faded to a whisper, scared to ask and even more scared of rejection.

he held on tighter to jeno in that moment. it may be the last time he would be this close to him ever again.

jeno cupped jaemin's cheeks, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. when he pulled back, he smiled at jaemin's confused face staring back at him.

"do you want to be?" jeno's voice shook as he asked. it didn't go unnoticed.

"are you.... nervous?" jaemin's mischievous grin was back.

"what? n-no!" jeno stammered, now the flustered one.

"i should tweet that: the one and only lee jeno is nervous because of a B O Y!"

jaemin moved to grab his phone from the coffee table in front of them but jeno moved quicker. soon jaemin was on his back, jeno hovering over him while holding his wrists down on either side of his head.

"just... answer the question." _please._

now both had butterflies in their stomachs again. jaemin's throat ran dry, his face reddening once again.

jeno's face was just inches from his face, and jaemin just wanted to kiss him again. badly.

"if i tell you that i've had a crush on you since last summer and that you're all that i can think about anymore and that i don't want to take anyone to prom but you, will i get another kiss?"

jaemin held his breath. he had never thought he would get to say the words.

"jeno, i like you. so much. maybe even love a little-"

"i like you too." the words were rushed and breathless.

jeno cut jaemin off with a kiss. jaemin smiled jnto the kiss, relaxing once again. his arms went to jeno's neck as soon as jeno let go of his wrists, instead gripping locks of jaemin's hair.

it was definitely a clear yes.


End file.
